Faded Darkness
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Sequel to The Pearl and the Snake. In the aftermath of the death of Lily and James Potter. Sirius Black and Selena Wolfcastlin go forth in the untold tale that shaped the face of the wizarding world. What winds the tale to Hogwarts? Paths will cross once


Faded Darkness

By Jadecoyote

(This is a sequel to The Pearl and the Snake)

Rated: PG-13

The green acrid smoke rose above the house that once echoed with voices of joy. The house seemed perfectly intact but the silence within held another story. The skull with the snake protruded from its mouth outlined in green. This symbol of pure evil hovered above the house of James and Lily Potter. The cold breeze cut through the flesh as two figures stood outside this once vibrant home. Sirius Black stood stoic, face pallid as if he had seen a ghost, eyes showing great fear in what he would witness within. At his side was the women now twenty-two years old was Selena Wolfcastlin. Selena was the best friend and bridesmaid to Lily Evans when she married James Potter. Sapphire eyes staring with the same mingled expression of fear and great apprehension. The dark wizard Voldemort had been here by the mark that floated in the sky.

"My God Sirius…" Selena whispered in a horsed tone of voice as she reluctantly took a step forward. Turning her head slightly she gazed up at the man beside her. Reaching her hand out she tugged gently on the shirt of his forearm. He wrapped an arm around her, palm against the small of her back. Sirius neither backed up or moved forward, eye wide in the mounting terror and worry. Wondering with all their might if survivors dwelled within. Breaking from his grip Selena stepped forward moving against the flagstone walkway toward the slightly opened door. With a shaking hand her fingertips touched the doorknob, with slightly pressure and with a click the door swung open. Stepping inside she could not go on, tears brimming in her sapphire blue eyes. Sirius stood rooted to the spot mouth slightly gaping. Thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of heavy footsteps up the walkway, not of Sirius. Still standing over her shoulder her gaze fell on Rubeus Hagrid. A sadness overtook her face, tears brimming once again. Usually she sought comfort from the game keeper, but this time it brought forth more sadness.

"I c'me on Dumbledore's orders" Hagrid told Sirius placing a shovel like hand on his shoulder nearly causing his knees to buckle. Selena turned and started to move through the entrance hall of the cottage. The stench grew more prominent as her feet led her to the bottom of the steps. Many times in the past she had moved quickly up these stairs with Lily getting ready for double dates. When Lily was preparing to marry James they sat in one of the upper rooms giggling and planning the future that was now dashed. Selena could hear Hagrid not far behind her as she climbed the steps. The sight that met her made her stomach lurch with the unnerving horror. James Potter laid sprawled against the yellow wallpaper shoulders slouched and chin against his chest. His broken glasses laid beside his body with broken lenses. Wand laid ten feet away next to a shattered vase. James Potter was dead, blood hardened on the side of his lower lip. A great duel had been fought in this hall. As if a rush of black water flooded her ears and mind, Selena shut her eyes trying to block out the sight of her dear friend, though knowing she must go on. James had been clearly brave in his heroic efforts.

Finally after a few moments she entered the nursery where Lily and Jame's toddler laid. Hand placed on the doorframe she blinked several times trying to clear her vision. Hearing Hagrid stifle a cry of sheer shock and sadness behind her. Proceeding into the room Selena looked around. The room was destroyed and torn apart fully. The door laid on the ground torn off its hinges. If it wasn't enough Lily Potter laid on the ground, head resting on her arms. Her auburn hair laid across her face with eyes shut tightly. Selena's hand went to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks unable to suppress her flooding emotions. Voldemort had murdered both Lily and James, her best friends and confidants. Her mind was reeling as her attention darted to the empty crib and finally to the floor. Next to his mother was a fitfully crying little boy. Selena bent down before Harry and reached her hands out. Picking him up into her arms she attempted to console the small orphan. Selena let out a soft sob overwhelmed by the sight of her friends dead and the scar left on the baby's forehead. Harry Potter calmed down slowly feeling safer in the arms of a familiar person. Turning she looked at Hagrid who looked crestfallen and horror stricken. His beetle black eyes were watery, beard damp from tears that had started to be shed. It was a blur how or when they left the house and returned back outside. Holding Harry in her arms Selena gazed at Sirius who had lost any hope that lingered in his eyes. Sirius stretched his hands out to receive the one-year old, but Hagrid took Harry quietly from her with great gentleness.

"Give Harry to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather.." Sirius said in a serious tone of voice. Hagrid shook his head clutching Harry close to his chest tightening the bundle that Selena had wrapped him in.

"No Sirius. I have orders strict orders from Dumbledore. I am to bring him to his aunt and uncle" Hagrid replied waving his freehand. Sirius opened his mouth then closed it again looking offended. Selena let out a sight and turned her gaze from Hagrid to Sirius.

"Sirius, Dumbledore would not be sending Harry to those muggles if he didn't have a good reason. Please you know this." Selena said in a soothing tone of voice attempting to calm her boyfriend down. Finally Sirius heaved a sigh looking at little Harry with a somber expression.

"Fine. Hagrid take my bike….I won't be needing it anymore" Sirius whispered as a dawning seemed to flicker in his eyes. Hagrid nodded feeling slightly reluctant knowing that Sirius loves his bike. Selena took another look at the house letting out a low breath.

"Peter……." Selena breathed exactly what Sirius was thinking. Meanwhile Hagrid had taken off on the flying motorcycle heading for the Dursleys.

(To Be Continued. Please be kind and Read and Review)


End file.
